


Freak Out

by ladylangst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Langst, Sad lance, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylangst/pseuds/ladylangst
Summary: Lance looks around the room. His fellow Paladins are all glaring at him as well. The only person who looks remotely appalled by the Princess’s behavior is Coran. Yet even he doesn’t say anything.Lance can’t believe this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

Lance rolls to the ground before taking aim, he shoots right before the gladiator takes a swing at Pidge, stopping it in its tracks.

He rises quickly and turns to check on how the rest of the team is doing.

Shiro and Keith have already taken down the second gladiator. All that’s left of it is a smoking pile of scrap metal. They move to help Hunk who is currently having trouble with the third and fourth gladiator.

Lance rushes around to the other side of the battle and crouches low to the ground. He barely notices Pidge joining the fray.

He breaths in deep. The world slows around him as he fires his bayard. The shot hits one of the gladiators on the shoulder before bouncing off the hit the other in the head. Both are distracted just enough for his fellow paladins to finish them off.

Everyone sighs in relief as the training sequence ends.

Lance rises and walks over to stand slightly behind his team to hear Princess Allura’s evaluation.

“Well done Paladins!” she exclaims, her eyes light up with happiness. “Shiro and Keith, that was wonderful team work! You were able to save Hunk when he was in trouble!”

Her eyes move to Pidge, “And Pidge, you recovered and immediately went to help the others. Good Job!” She turns slightly to speak to Hunk, who is standing near Lance, “Hunk, nice effort! You were able to distract two gladiators at one!”

Hunk smiles bashfully and ducks his head while the other members of the team pat him on the back.

Allura reluctantly turns away from the happy sight. Her expression turning sour as she looks down her nose at Lance.

“Lance,” she pauses with an annoyed air, “You weren’t anywhere near the fight! What were you doing? You distracted Pidge, you didn’t help your comrades in danger, and you messed around during the entire battle!”

Lance doesn’t understand, “Princess wha-”

“What if this had been a real battle?!?” Allura is seething.

“Princess, I think there might be a misund-”

“You can’t worm your way out of this Lance. You have to take responsibility for your actions! I want you to apologize to the rest of your team! Now, what do you have to say for yourself?” Her foot taps as she folds her arms over her chest.

Lance looks around the room. His fellow Paladins are all glaring at him as well. The only person who looks remotely appalled by the Princess’s behavior is Coran. Yet even he doesn’t say anything.

Lance can’t believe this.

He turns to Allura with a sneer on his face, “Well, Princess, I would have to say that if it weren’t for me, Pidge would be gladiator chow, and The battle would still be going on.”

Allura looks outraged, she begins to speak but Lance cuts her off just like she cut him off earlier. “I took out a gladiator myself, and wounded two others. You can’t just treat me like trash because you don’t like me!”

Lance breathes heavily. “I’m a member of this team and I deserve just as much respect as anyone else here! Remember your highness,” the title is spat out, “I didn’t ask to be here. You’re the one who needs me.”

Lance throws his armor to the ground in front of her. He marches to the door and throws it open. he sends one more glance over his shoulder.

“I’ll be in Blue when you’re ready to apologise.”

The doors slams, leaving the team in shocked silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Allura sputters indignantly, “H- He can not talk to me that way!” her eyes are practically glowing with rage. “This my castle! He pilots one of my lions! Lance can’t show me this much disrespect!”

There is silence for another moment.

“Actually Princess, the Blue Lion chose Lance. She may be connected to your life force, but Lance is her paladin and she is his lion.” Hunk’s face is set in a scowl, his eyebrows slightly pinching together. “Lance is right, we’ve been treating him like he’s not even part of the team and it needs to stop.”

“Hunk!?!” Allura’s cry is filled with unbelieving horror.

Hunk doesn’t even blink as he walks right past her to the door. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to go beg my best friend for forgiveness.” and with that he’s gone. The training room’s door swishes closed behind him.

Allura looks back to the other paladins, as if daring them to go and join Lance and Hunk.

“Would anyone else like to undermine my authority tonight?” her voice is as tight as the lines that mar her face as her frown deepens.

Slowly Pidge heads towards the door, pausing as she passes by Allura. “Lance has been my friend since I joined the garrison. You aren’t my princess, your authority doesn’t apply to me.”

Pidge doesn’t look back after that.

 The door doesn’t even fully swing shut before Shiro is moving past her with Keith at his side. He doesn’t say a word. His face is lined with disappointment. Most likely for himself and Allura equally. Keith just glares at her.

The door swishes closed.

Coran approaches Allura and lays a hand on her shoulder. “Princess, I sincerely wish it weren't true, but this time you truly are in the wrong.”

Allura is completely floored. How can they betray her like this? All of them? Is she really in the wrong?

After thinking back to Lance’s expression as she berated him, Allura thinks that maybe she is wrong.

If only this one time…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it!!

When Allura enters the Blue lion, everyone falls silent.

Hunk and Pidge glare at her from the floor, where they are clinging to Lance’s arms with grips so tight that not even Zarkon could break them. Allura avoids their eyes and look only at Lance.

She determinedly ignores the "Parent look" that both Shiro and Coran toss her way when she begins to speak.

“Lance,” she pauses to make sure that she has his full attention. His slightly puffy red-rimmed eyes meet hers in a stony stare. “I am truly sorry for the way I have treated you. You were working so very hard and I chose to ignore it. I have only recently been realizing what a challenge becoming a leader is, and without my father’s guidance it is very difficult. I ask that you forgive me, please Lance, so that we can become a better team.”

Lance looks down at his lap and says nothing.

Allura steps back a bit, her expression resigned. “I see, I shall take my leave then.” She turns to go, but stops when Lance calls out;

“Allura, Wait!” She turns to find him half kneeling with tears rolling down his cheeks, “Princess of course I forgive you! I’m partially at fault too, I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I’m sorry.”

Allura rushes forward to give Lance a hug, Pidge and Hunk move by Shiro. Allura really tries to ignore the “parent look” that they’re all sporting.

“Lance, you have nothing to be sorry for. I promise that you will be appreciated.” Allura is crying now too.

As Lance’s arms wrap around her, she knows that everything will be okay.

This is her family, and she’ll work hard to be a better leader and friend.

Especially to the Blue Paladin.


End file.
